Memes
by Chiddie
Summary: Sometimes I find memes on fb and tumblr and I imagine what Brittana'd answer.
1. facebook meme 1

**Brittany S. Pierce**

hey san I saw this meme and I just wanted to send one to you I guess c:

Nickname: san, babe, honey, little mouse, 'tana (I don't have to write it all down do i :c)  
Are you Ugly: ur the prettiest girl in the world, san  
Do I like your dp: its the one where I carried you upside down? did ash take a picture of that :)) i love any pic of u  
First thought about you: i love you  
Best feature: this ones hard hmmmmmm... can i say everything :))  
Would I ever date you: didnt i order shrimp :))  
Do I love you: i feel like i was born to love you so duh  
Your name in my phone: little mouse  
Nice or mean: youre the sweetest kindest person ive ever met. but we both know you only do that with me :))  
Friend or stranger: youre my best friend and youre my girlfriend so were like double friends  
Hug or kiss: both (in bed ;))  
How we met: you kicked puck in the balls when he knocked down my sandcastle that was hilarious  
Do I want your number: im almost always with you so i dont really need it but its the one i love most  
Do I regret meeting you: youre like my heart why would i  
Post this as your status: sending this to you as a pm because quinn said that she'd tempt lord tubbington to stop his diet if we get any more cheesy

**Santana Lopez**

you know that i love u so much right

Nickname: b, brittbritt, babe, sweets (im not putting the rest in coz ashley might hack into your account again) (maybe u shud change your password britt)(something that doesn't have my name in it :)))  
Are you Ugly: anyone with eyes would say that your the prettiest britt  
Do I like your dp: its you and me in our pillow fort how can i not (and you make every pic loveable)  
First thought about you: i love you  
Best feature: your eyes, your smile, your laugh, your smartitude...yeah i'll just say everything :))  
Would I ever date you: yes you did babe XD (i am sorry for being such a dork)  
Do I love you: i loved you before time began  
Your name in my phone: sweets  
Nice or mean: youre always so full of love and everything (i mean sure you hate berry and potato sack but you don;t show it :P)  
Friend or stranger: best friend and girlfriend but there are so many things i still have to learn about you britt  
Hug or kiss: sure thing :))  
How we met: i kicked puck in the balls omg  
Do I want your number: i dont really need it either but its yours so yes  
Do I regret meeting you: never  
Post this as your status: up to you babe. ps lets dye Qs head green tomorrow. lord t can help

1


	2. tumblr meme 1 santana

**A/N: **The prose-poem from question five was written by the wonderful Tess and if she ever sees this please forgive me and I love you - venuscomb[]tumblr[]com/post/28205882295/foam

**1**) Put your iTunes on shuffle. Give me the first 6 songs that pop up.

Science & Faith – The Script

Hurricane – Panic! At the Disco

Smooth Criminal – Michael Jackson

Lying is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off – Panic! At the Disco

Back to Black – Amy Winehouse

Songbird – Fleetwood Mac

**2**) If you could meet anyone on this earth, who would it be?

My girlfriend, Brittany :)

**3**) Grab the book nearest to you, turn to page 23, give me line 17.

"After working first as a labourer and then as a teacher he published a pamphlet in Hebrew – 'a call to the Youth of Israel whose hearts are with their People and with Zion' – which influenced many young Russian Jews who were contemplating making their way to Palestine (known to them as the Land of Israel)."

— "Israel: A History", by Martin Gilbert

Note #1: Yes, I am a history nerd.

Note #2: If any of you know Rachel Berry and tell her I read on Judaism I will find your house and end you.

:)

**4**) What do you think about most?

See #2.

**5**) Ever had a poem or song written about you?

"I gather your hair into my hands, love, dark as space and full of stars.

You turn your cheek to look at me, your smile deep and red, and I lick bubbles onto your skin with my fingertips. You close your eyes and wrinkle your nose. I rub the bubbles off your neck the way I'd rub off a streak of paint. I press a kiss there to say sorry. Your neck is warm and still and I rub my lips there again. You shiver and tilt your head to the side.

_So soft,_ you breathe. I brush the bubbles back from your face carefully, all the sting kept far from your eyes. I lift warm water in a pitcher, and you tilt your head back. In a moment, your hair is dark as night and no stars."

**6**) Do you have any strange phobias?

I have this irrational fear of getting papercuts in my eye D:

**7**) What's your religion?

Roman Catholic.

**8**) If you are outside, what are you most likely doing?

See #4.

**9**) Simple but extremely complex. Favorite band?

Panic! At the Disco.

**10**) What was the last lie you told?

I told Mr Potato Face that he looked good in his suit.

**11**) Do you believe in karma?

You know that karma isn't really the universe rewarding you when you do something good, or shitting on you when you make a mistake, right?

It actually means _actions_, which sort of determines what you get incarnated to in your next life in Hinduism.

Remember, history nerd guys :))

So yeah, I believe in it.

(Yes, I am a smartass, please tell me something I don't know :P)

**12**) What does your URL mean?

stixtanarehab[]tumblr[]com

I…Brittany made me change it after I found out that Breadsticks delivered. Long story. She wrote it down somewhere.

God. I know I'll regret posting the link:

Fanfiction[]net/s/8243446/1/bBreadsticks_b

**13**) What is your greatest weakness; your greatest strength?

See #8.

**14**) Who is your celebrity crush?

Heather Morris.

**15**) How do you vent your anger?

I read. My life doesn't look as hard when you read about slave trade and the Holocaust :/

And I listen to music. I have this playlist. Fleetwood Mac, Jimi Hendrix, Eric Clapton, The Rolling Stones and Adele.

But mostly I just vent to Brittany about it.

**16**) Do you have a collection of anything?

Er…Batwoman comic books?

I have a friend okay! Like, super nerdy. Speaks-in-Avatar nerdy.

And come on, Batwoman's hot. And a lesbian.

**17**) Are you happy with the person you've become?

I…I guess so. I'm with Brittany now; I'm not as much of a bitch anymore; I've learned to accept and love myself. So yeah.

**18**) What's a sound you hate; sound you love?

Sound I hate: whatever comes out of potato sack's mouth

Sound I love: Britt's heartbeat

**19**) What's your biggest "what if"?

What if I never told Brittany I loved her?

**20**) Do you believe in ghosts? How about aliens?

Hmmmm. Spirits maybe.

And the universe is a huge place. It's possible.

**21**) Stick your right arm out; what do you touch first? Do the same with your left arm.

Laptop screen; laptop screen.

**22**) Smell the air. What do you smell?

Rain.

**23**) What's the worst place you have ever been to?

Pediatric cancer ward, even though I always volunteer there :C

Seeing kids with life draining out of them…it's depressing.

P.S. I'm planning to be a pediatric oncologist-slash-singer so yeah

**24**) Most attractive singer/s of your opposite gender?

Ricky Martin.

**25**) To you, what is the meaning of life?

Life, I guess, is a journey. You finish it when you die, but you only complete it when you figure out who you really are.

**26**) Do you drive? If so, have you ever crashed?

Yes, I drive. And no, I have never crashed. Pretty proud of my driving skills.

Brittbritt, however… :))

**27**) What was the last movie you saw?

The Dark Knight Rises. Pretty sure some of you guys haven't watched it yet, so no spoilers from me :)

(It was cool. Trust me. Super-nerd friend almost peed. Oops, TMI XD)

**28**) What's the worst injury you've ever had?

Broke an arm once during cheerleading.

Ouch.

**29**) Do you have any obsessions right now?

See #13.

Forever and always.

**30**) Ever had a rumor spread about you?

Yeah. School newspaper called me out as a lesbian.

So wrong.

Everyone knows I'm Brittanysexual :P

(God, yes I am completely in love with her)

**31**) Do you tend to hold grudges against people who have done you wrong?

I've forgiven potato sack for outing me to the entire state.

It's just that he never learns from his mistakes and he always thinks he's right.

Fuck, whenever I try to tell him about it he gets all defensive and kicks chairs and tells on our teacher guy who always thinks he's right too and ugh.

They're just both douches, okay :/

**32**) What is your astrological sign?

Capricorn.

I don't believe in those things, although some's scarily accurate :O

**33**) What's the last thing you purchased?

…underwear.

**34**) Love or lust?

Love. Always.

**35**) In a relationship?

Yes 3

**36**) How many relationships have you had?

Real ones? One. Including #35.

**37**) What is your secret weapon to get someone to like you?

I'd say my asseys, but Britt says that inside I'm just a big goofball who everyone loves, so I guess…if I act on what I felt like doing? The rest of my friends are real now 'cause I'm opening up to them, so yeah.

**38**) Where is your best friend?

My girlfriend: over there in Arizona 'cause it's her grandma's birthday today.

Q-kazoo: probably in bed. Maybe reading a book.

Called her, and she _was _in bed.

Sleeping tho :))

She sounded really pissed off.

Oops.

Trouty: reading _Action Comics Volume 2 _under his blanket with a flashlight. Trust me. I know.

Daveybear: he's over at his Uncle's place, probably in bed too

not bothering to call him 'cause he's really whiny when he's sleepy :P

**39**) What were you doing last night at 12 AM?

See #29.

**40**) Are you the kind of friend you would want to have as a friend?

I would hate my old self, I think. The bitchy me who wouldn't accept who she was. Now? Er, maybe?

**41**) You are walking down the street on your way to work. There is a dog drowning in the canal on the side of the street. Your boss has told you if you are late one more time you get fired. What do you do?

It depends. Without any other consequences, I'd save the dog. But getting fired means no more income 'till I get a new job. So, what would my job currently be?

But if it's something like an office job or something, I guess I'll go to work and hope I pass someone along the way who'd be willing to save a dog.

:C

this question's sad

**42**) You are at the doctor's office and she has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. a) Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? b) What do you do with your remaining days? c) Would you be afraid?

a) I'd tell everyone who'd want to know. It'd be terrible if you suddenly find someone dead, y'know? And they'd be thinking of not cherishing me enough or something and blaming themselves. At least if I tell them ahead, they'd prepare themselves.

b) I would spend every day with Brittany. Like, the first two weeks, I'd spend with my family and friends, and go home and sleep in her arms. The next two, we spend together, doing the things we've always wanted to do. I guess if I had my way, and die remembering the touch of her lips on mine…damn this is depressing :C

c) Who isn't afraid of death? No one knows for sure what lies on the other side. Man has always feared the unknown.

**43**) What's a song that always makes you happy when you hear it?

Q, Trouty, Aretha, and Dreads made a mash-up for me and Britts during Valentines C:

Cherish/Cherish – The Association/Madonna

**44**) In your opinion, what makes a great relationship?

Honesty, trust, commitment, love.

**45**) How can I win your heart?

Be Brittany :P

**46**) Can insanity bring on more creativity?

Probably.

Most likely.

**47**) What is the single best decision you have made in your life so far?

Confessed to Brittany that I loved her.

**48**) What would you want to be written on your tombstone?

"The coming of winter destroys even the strongest of bloom

but heed that when spring is come

they will rise above the earth like an army of thousands

ready for the world anew."

**49**) Give me the first thing that comes to mind when you hear the word "heart."

Brittany.

**50**) Basic question; what's your favorite color/colors?

Red.

**51**) What is your current desktop picture?

Brittany pretending to be Superman carrying me down her stairs. Ashley ninja-took a picture of that.

Yes we are 18. Yes we still play pretend. Problem?

**52**) If you could press a button and make anyone in the world instantaneously explode, who would it be?

You thought I'd say potato face, right?

Close second, but I'd rather that douche who outed Daveybear.

**53**) What would be a question you'd be afraid to tell the truth about?

"Do you write Fanfiction?"

**54**) You accidentally eat some radioactive vegetables. They were good, and what's even cooler is that they endow you with the super-power of your choice! What is that power?

Control over the elements (four basic ones; not smarty-ass enough to do the periodic table :P), like the Avatar (the other one).

**55**) You can re-live any point of time in your life. The time-span can only be a half-hour, though. What half-hour of your past would you like to experience again?

God, this is so hard…the time we bungee jumped Europabrücke Bridge. That was amazing.

I wrote it down here, actually:

hasmtan[]livejournal[]com/9389[]html#cutid1

**56**) You can erase any horrible experience from your past. What will it be?

Those times in high school where I hurt Brittany. Where I wasn't myself.

Just one thing? When potato sack outed me to the rest of the state.

**57**) You have the opportunity to sleep with the music-celebrity of your choice. Who would it be?

Brittany sings, and she's the president of the school…

**58**) You just got a free plane ticket to anywhere. You have to depart right now. Where are you gonna go?

Hogwarts. Always wanted to see the place.

**59**) Ever been on a plane?

Yeah. Nationals in New York :D

**60**) Give me your top 5 hottest celebrities.

Heather Morris

Joanne Rowling

Ricky Martin

Maggie Smith

Julie Andrews

Intelligence and determination's hot ;))


	3. tumblr meme 1 brittany

**A/N: **Number five is from lovely Lauren. This is all hers lajeunefilleenfleur[]tumblr[]com/post/11336059628/sacrament

* * *

**1**) Put your iTunes on shuffle. Give me the first 6 songs that pop up.

I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) – Whitney Houston

When The Day Met The Night – Panic! At the Disco

Vanilla Twilight – Owl City

Make You Feel My Love – Adele

All About Us – He Is We

Tik Tok – Ke$ha

**2**) If you could meet anyone on this earth, who would it be?

Other than San? Hmmmm…Professor Rolf Heuer, I guess.

**3**) Grab the book nearest to you, turn to page 23, give me line 17.

"The road went up and down, and several times the carriage passed over a little bridge beneath which water rushed very fast with a great deal of noise."

—"The Secret Garden", by Frances Hodgson Burnett

I'm like Mary, and Colin's like San :D

**4**) What do you think about most?

San's everything.

**5**) Ever had a poem or song written about you?

"I kiss the words from your mouth, draw out silent music instead—loosen the stops and press my flesh against the twinned columns of your teeth. I could spend three lifetimes kissing your mouth—my eucharist.

My hands hew you; they carve you away from the book, from the blocks of text, and lift you into light. I commission you to build me as I am commissioned by something beyond us—far above our mayfly hands—to build you. I am your maker; I am your creation.

You, my cosmos, are gilded with your hair. Illuminated with late afternoon sun that filters, stained, through your gauzy curtains. I have no longing for an old world, old bones; you are my living vault, my crypt, my sacrament, my cornerstone."

**6**) Do you have any strange phobias?

We have this reporter guy at school…I'm really scared that he'll find out where my house is O_O

**7**) What's your religion?

I don't think I have one. I just love.

Sometimes it's hard tho, because there are people like Rachel and Finn :C

**8**) If you are outside, what are you most likely doing?

:)) can I say Santana

**9**) Simple but extremely complex. Favorite band?

Owl City.

That's a band, right?

**10**) What was the last lie you told?

I told Rachel that Headband's my favorite song.

_Again._

She looked sad, so why not?

Do you think I should tell her that it will forever and always be Santana's Songbird?

**11**) Do you believe in karma?

I remember San telling me about actions and stuff :P

uh, I guess so. Golden rule, right? Do unto others as you would like them to do unto you.

**12**) What does your URL mean?

lol

sansforeverbitch

I am San's forever bitch and she is mine (´∀｀)

**13**) What is your greatest weakness; your greatest strength?

San'd could probably make me do anything.

And she makes me believe in myself.

**14**) Who is your celebrity crush?

Naya Rivera.

Damn.

**15**) How do you vent your anger?

I dance.

Or motocross.

Usually, Santana though.

**16**) Do you have a collection of anything?

I have an album full of San's scrunchy faces :))

And I'm helping Mike collect pokemon cards, does that count?

**17**) Are you happy with the person you've become?

Yeah. I believe in myself more.

**18**) What's a sound you hate; sound you love?

Rachel has a really screech voice :| I mean she sings good, but her whining sort of offsets it

and I love it when San sings. also that sound she makes before she wakes up, it's like a mix between a sigh and a mouse squeak (´ω｀ )

**19**) What's your biggest "what if"?

What if I never told San that I was confused about our relationship?

I…I can't even think of it.

**20**) Do you believe in ghosts? How about aliens?

I think I have sleep paralysis. Sometime I feel something watching me…and I thought I got abducted by aliens once. It felt so real.

San, if you're reading this, I'm telling you tomorrow. I'm sorry for keeping it from you.

**21**) Stick your right arm out; what do you touch first? Do the same with your left arm.

Right- Lord Tubbington; Left- water bottle

**22**) Smell the air. What do you smell?

Lord Tubbington :|

he needs a bath

**23**) What's the worst place you have ever been to?

I go with San to the kids cancer ward sometimes. It's really sad :(

I'm glad San's considering being a doctor.

**24**) Most attractive singer/s of your opposite gender?

Uh, Kevin McHale's cute :))

**25**) To you, what is the meaning of life?

To find out who you are.

**26**) Do you drive? If so, have you ever crashed?

Oh god. Yes I have.

I do motorscross.

Never had anything worse than a fracture though.

San was so worried. She was practically fainting on her feet :))

**27**) What was the last movie you saw?

Tangled. Or The Ring.

I forgot which one we watched first :/

The Ring's pretty tame, compared to Asian Horror Movies. See: One Missed Call.

I like watching horror movies but San's scaaaaareeed :P

But she watches with me cos she's the awesomest girlfriend

and I like watching with her cos during the scary parts she squeaks and hides her face in my hair.

**28**) What's the worst injury you've ever had?

I had a fracture from Motorcross.

**29**) Do you have any obsessions right now?

Santana. No regrets C:

**30**) Ever had a rumor spread about you?

/sigh

people think I'm dumb. I just let them do that cos it's less confrontational.

It's my fault, actually, cos I planned it, because I hate it when people expect so much from me. Should have realized the consequences.

I'm actually really good at physics.

**31**) Do you tend to hold grudges against people who have done you wrong?

Not really, but when they hurt San…

I am never going to forgive Finn for outing San.

That shithead never even said sorry. Just came barging in with _Lady's Week _with all his white straight male privilege saying she's special to him because she was her first time.

Fuck. I didn't want to remember that.

Never forgetting when he told her either after his first time that it didn't mean anything because she meant nothing to him.

Fuck.

San means everything to me, and I would never have anyone say that she's worth nothing.

I won't forget Rachel telling her that she'd grow up to be nothing more than a stripper.

San has such a big heart, but, like, she only lets me see it.

I'm glad she's opening up to the rest of the guys too.

Even when potato head and big mouth don't deserve it.

dsmakndskfnknfs

I'm really worked up now, just ignore me.

**32**) What is your astrological sign?

Aquarius.

**33**) What's the last thing you purchased?

A pack of those cute ballpens C:

the ones with fuzzy tops and eyes

**34**) Love or lust?

Always love. always.

**35**) In a relationship?

Yes C:

**36**) How many relationships have you had?

Serious ones? Two.

I'm best bros with Artie now.

I was made to love San, okay.

**37**) What is your secret weapon to get someone to like you?

who wouldn't like me :))

**38**) Where is your best friend?

San's probably moping in bed

jk babe ilu

I think Quinn's home drooling on her pillow don't worry she doesn't know my tumblr

Artie's playing a video game (I know nothing about them okay)

**39**) What were you doing last night at 12 AM?

;)

**40**) Are you the kind of friend you would want to have as a friend?

It'd be cool to have myself as a friend :D

**41**) You are walking down the street on your way to work. There is a dog drowning in the canal on the side of the street. Your boss has told you if you are late one more time you get fired. What do you do?

I'd save the dog.

But it depends.

Am I good at my job? Are there people hiring? Are there no other people around to help him?

**42**) You are at the doctor's office and she has just informed you that you have approximately one month to live. a) Do you tell anyone/everyone you are going to die? b) What do you do with your remaining days? c) Would you be afraid?

a) I'd tell my family and San. The rest if they asked.

b) I'd spend them with my family and San. Like, if we could do whatever we wanted? I'd do everything I wanted to do with San. Go to Europe. Hang glide. Scuba dive. Surf. Everything. And then maybe the day I die we'd be out in a field and my head would be in her lap. She'd be stroking my hair and then she'd kiss me, and I'd feel it on my lips and the last thing I'll see are her eyes and the stars.

c) Who isn't scared of dying?

**43**) What's a song that always makes you happy when you hear it?

Songbird. I'll never forget it.

**44**) In your opinion, what makes a great relationship?

When two people love each other, all of them, even their shortcomings, and when they make each other better.

**45**) How can I win your heart?

San already owns mine.

**46**) Can insanity bring on more creativity?

I think so.

**47**) What is the single best decision you have made in your life so far?

Telling Santana that I was confused about our relationship back in third year. I don't know if we'd be together now if I didn't.

**48**) What would you want to be written on your tombstone?

"This was a good life. Let's make sure the next one's even better."

**49**) Give me the first thing that comes to mind when you hear the word "heart."

Santana.

**50**) Basic question; what's your favorite color/colors?

Blue :) wait, no, yellow. no, orange. No! green. er…

**51**) What is your current desktop picture?

Me and Ash sandwiching San :D

**52**) If you could press a button and make anyone in the world instantaneously explode, who would it be?

Gargh.

Finn. I'm sorry. But Finn.

**53**) What would be a question you'd be afraid to tell the truth on?

Whenever my parents ask where I get those weirdly shaped bruises from :|

**54**) You accidentally eat some radioactive vegetables. They were good, and what's even cooler is that they endow you with the super-power of your choice! What is that power?

Flight! San and I bungee jumped once. Off one of the tallest bungee sites in the world :D her mom and dad had a convention in Europe, so they asked me to come :)

**55**) You can re-live any point of time in your life. The time-span can only be a half-hour, though. What half-hour of your past would you like to experience again?

I don't know. When San and I went swimming with the dolphins, maybe :))

**56**) You can erase any horrible experience from your past. What will it be?

Just one?

Finn outing San.

Nothing bad really happens to me. I mean, nothing as big as that in one go. It's the benefit of everybody thinking I'm stupid, I guess :|

/sigh

when San and I get out, I'll get to be the real me

**57**) You have the opportunity to sleep with the music-celebrity of your choice. Who would it be?

San's the best singer and she's head cheerleader.

Deffo her :))

**58**) You just got a free plane ticket to anywhere. You have to depart right now. Where are you gonna go?

The moon.

**59**) Ever been on a plane?

Didn't I just ride one to the moon?

**60**) Give me your top 5 hottest celebrities.

Naya Rivera

Marie Curie

Donald Duck

Gwyneth Paltrow

Barack Obama

totally legit

7


End file.
